a whole mess of crap
by Tito
Summary: Ok... this involves Tenchi Muyo, Madonna, Pokemon, Friends, Natalie Portman, N Sync, and a WHOLE lot more


READ IT, REVIEW IT, LOVE IT! :D  
  
Ok.......... as the title mentions, this is just a whole mess of crap with a whole mess of people from a whole mess of everywhere.   
  
  
News Reporter: Hello, I'm Bob Smith, standing outside of the Tenchi Muyo set where Havoc just broke loose. Recent studies have shown- (gets shot down)  
  
Sasami: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAA!!! And take THAT! and THAT!   
  
Ryoko: Give me my gun!   
  
Sasami: BACK OFF! (shoots Ryoko)  
  
[Madonna walks on the scene]  
  
Sasami: (drops her weapon in awe) I-i-i-it's Madonna! AHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Madonna: Hi, little girl. What's your name?  
  
Sasami: Madonna...  
  
Madonna: Well, isn't that cute? (pats her on the head and smiles and walks away to Mihoshi) Hi. I've come to do some business here!  
  
Mihoshi: Oh, you HAVE??  
  
Madonna: Well I watched the episode of Tenchi Universe where you and Kiyone sang songs..........and well, I've gotta tell ya...  
  
Mihoshi: (teary eyed with excitement) Uh huh????!!!  
  
Madonna: Kiyone's got one helluva great voice!   
  
Kiyone: (falls through the cieling) JUST YOU WAIT, RYO OHKI! I _WILL_ KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mihoshi: M-m-m-mmaaaaaaadonna???  
  
Madonna: Yes, dear?  
  
Mihoshi: What do you think of MY voice?  
  
Madonna: (with no hesitation) Well it pretty much sucked.  
  
Washu: (walking in) So, all I have to do is melecularly combine the atoms of the c sector of the reterots in the FFCLA pytorugy and combine the density of the peroxide in the residental statoation gortirator, and there we go! (Shoots Mihoshi with her laser beem) It works!  
  
Aeka: Now, Washu. What have I told you about creating weapons in this household? I've just gotten in straightened up! And look! We have a guest!   
  
Washu: I'm so sorry, Miss Aeka. Please forgive me.  
  
Aeka: And who might you be, and for what reason shall we welcome your presence?  
  
Madonna: I'm a very popular singer...Madonna? Haven't you ever heard of me?  
  
Aeka: Hmm, are you new?  
  
Madonna: Ne- I'm..! Oh nevermind. Can I speak to Kiyone?  
  
Washu: I'll be right back. (slowly walks away and then runs up the stairs) Ryo Ohki! It's my turn! Oh, Kiyone. Madonna wants you.  
  
Kiyone: Madonna? (sigh) Did she schedule an appointment?  
  
Washu: Umm... uh huh. Hey! Stop that! (she shoots Ryo Ohki)   
  
Kiyone: Ok... I'll be right back!   
  
Madonna: Hi you all! I've come to take you somewhere!  
  
Kiyone: Well I don't wanna go.   
  
Madonna: Ok. I'll take Madonna then.   
  
Kiyone: But aren't you...  
  
Madonna: Madonna... MADONNA... that little girl over there!  
  
Kiyone: Madonna? That's Sasami.   
  
Madonna: Ok, then I'll take Sasami...... Sasami! Come with me!  
  
Sasami: A trip? Oh boy!  
  
Madonna: Here we go! (Madonna snaps her fingers and her and Sasami are sitting on an orange couch)  
  
Sasami: Where are we?  
  
[3 people walk in and looked suprised that some people are sitting on the couch]  
  
Chandler: (whispering to Monica) Huh? I don't get it. This is so confusing!  
  
Phoebe: (she just looks puzzled) Woah... I've never ever seen anybody sit on an orange couch before! I mean... besides us six, but that's different.  
  
Monica: Umm... heh... excuse me! What are you doing?  
  
Sasami: I'm sitting on a couch with my new friend, Madonna.  
  
[All of a sudden, Yamato and Taichi, from Digimon, come in and start having sex]  
  
[Rachel walks in]  
  
Rachel: Ohhh! You guys! You'll never guess what happened to me today!  
  
Sasami: What happened, Rachel??  
  
Rachel: Well, I was walkin- who are you?  
  
Madonna: This is my friend, Madonna.  
  
Sasami: I'm Sasami  
  
Madonna: So?  
  
Rachel: Well I was walking into my office, and guess who I saw having sex in MY chair with Betty?  
  
Madonna: Ralph Lauren?  
  
Rachel: Yeah! How did you know? How did you know it was Ralph Lauren?  
  
Madonna: Don't you think I watch the show?  
  
[Natalie Portman walks in]  
  
All: Hey natalie! hi! Well hey there! etc.  
  
Natalie: Yo, sup, y'all?  
  
Pikachu: PIIIIIIKA! (starts to eat Natalie Portman)  
  
Ash: Pikachu! ha ha! Come back here, you silly little creature!  
  
Misty: Ash, I don't like the looks of this place.  
  
Gunther: I love Rachel  
  
Brock: M-m-mmmmeeeeee too...(drool)  
  
Gunther: Rachels my girlfriend.  
  
Brock: Ash and Pikachu are lovers  
  
[Yamato and Taichi, from Digimon, continue having sex]  
  
Madonna: Hey, let's go to North Korea  
  
Sasami: But I don't want to.......  
  
Madonna: Oh well (she snaps her fingers and they are on the streets with a bunch of naked starving kids)  
  
Phoebe: (takes out a turkey sandwhich)  
  
Madonna: You're not pregnant  
  
Phobe: Oh... (she spits out the tiny marble sized piece of turkey and 12,074 children come and start to eat it)  
  
Madonna: I'm scared.  
  
Monica: Let's go to 1979! Ha! I remember when I was a little girl, I had an Easy Bake Oven and opened an Easy Monica's Bakery  
  
Chandler: Let's get married  
  
Monica: Ok. I'm not a lesbian.  
  
Ross: Grrrr  
  
Monica: Ross!? Where did you come from?  
  
Mrs. Gellar: Oh, Monica. (looks disgusted) Did you get a new wardrobe?  
  
Monica: Umm... no?  
  
Mrs. Gellar: Hmm, then that must be it.  
  
Madonna: Music, makes the people, come together!  
  
Joey: (in a weird computerized voice) never gonna stop  
  
Madonna: Hey, Mr. DJ.  
  
[They all start dancing and some starving kids collapse]  
  
Madonna: (she snaps her fingers and are on the set of the Lion King.)  
  
Nala: A water hole? What's so great about a water hole?  
  
Simba: I'll show you when we get there!  
  
Nala: Oh... hey! Isn't that the water hole over there? With those people swimming in it?  
  
Simba: People? What are people?  
  
[Simba and Nala run down the the waterhole, and Zazu is with them]  
  
Zazu: You two are gonna get married when you grow old  
  
Nala: Ewohoh......(she faints)  
  
Simba: AHH! Vultures! Hyenas!  
  
[They start eating at Nala's body]  
  
Zazu: Heh heh... guess I was wrong with that whole 'marriage' thing, wasn't I?  
  
Joey: Aww... little animals.  
  
Rachel: Why are we here in a waterhole?  
  
Joey: (he strips down to nothing and jumps in the water) C'mon in, the waters great!  
  
Ross: That saying is SO 1980's, but ok!  
  
Madonna: (she snaps her fingers and everyone is wearing swimming suits)  
  
Joey: Hey! But I was NAKED!  
  
Madonna: Yeah, you WERE. Now you are NOT. (she snaps her fingers and now they are on a beach)  
  
[Yamato and Taichi, from Digimon, continue having sex]  
  
Chandler: (He lays down a towel and basks in the sun)  
  
Monica: Hey there (she sits on his towel)  
  
Chandler: he-he-he-heeey... Just because we're engaged doesn't mean you can sit on my towel.  
  
Monica: Roll over.  
  
Chandler: Whu?  
  
Monica: ROLL OVER NOW.  
  
Chandler: But why?  
  
Monica: I'm, gonna punish you for beign so mean to me!  
  
Chandler: You don't mean...  
  
Monica: That's right.  
  
Chandler: OH DEAR GOD! SOMEONE HELP! She's gonna give me a massage!  
  
Madonna: (snaps her fingers and Monica and Chandler poof away) Say, let's go to Sasami's house!  
  
Sasami: Yipee!  
  
Madonna: (snaps her fingers and they are at Sasami's house)  
  
All: Music,makes the people, come together.  
  
Madonna: Let's all eat Spaghetti!  
  
All: Ok!  
  
Madonna: (snaps her fingers and they are all in a spaghetti parlor)  
  
Justin Timblerlake: Can I take your order?  
  
Brock: We want Spaghetti  
  
Justin: But Joey's naked!  
  
Madonna: Joey...  
  
Joey: Ok, ok. (he places a napkin on his lap)  
  
[They all eat spaghetti]  
  
Pikachu: Pika! (pikachu kills Justin Timblerlake)  
  
Madonna: Strike a pose!  
  
[Everyone stands up to strike a pose]  
  
Madonna: Vouge! Vouge! Vouge!Vouge!


End file.
